


Wings

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/M, Grinding, M/M, Massage, Smut, Wing Grooming, Wing Kink, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23699161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: Minor changes made as part of a fic review in July 2020
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Nanny Ashtoreth & Brother Francis (Good Omens), Nanny Ashtoreth/Brother Francis (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	Wings

Aziraphale was on his knees, he’d never been so grateful to have the foam pad beneath them. Across the gardens, Crowley is in his disguise, showing Warlock something new. Aziraphale has always had a particular soft spot for the demon, though he would never admit that to anyone, especially not the demon himself. 

After a while, Aziraphale realized that not only was he staring at Crowley, but Thaddeus Dowling was also staring at the demon. Aziraphale felt jealousy flare through him. He wanted to walk over to the demon, knot his fingers through their hair and kiss them deeply to show Dowling that he couldn’t have the demon. Aziraphale can’t though because he knows it would ruin the entire disguise. So instead, Aziraphale remains kneeling on his knee pad, across the lawn. 

The demon must’ve felt Aziraphale’s gaze, they couldn’t help but look at the angel, a small smile covering their face when their eyes met. Aziraphale shifted and looked back down to the plant that had been in his hand for a good several minutes now.

Before long, he was staring back at Crowley though. He stared at them with what was probably a normal number of eyes, though for an angel it was a significantly lower number, especially for Aziraphale, whose true form is made of thousands of eyes.

Eventually, Aziraphale realized he needed to stop staring and put the plant in the pot, otherwise, there would be a problem with it, or with Thaddeus Dowling. 

The sun was beginning to set when Aziraphale stood up from the pad. He looked across the lawns to where Crowley had been with Warlock a few hours ago. He’s unsure why, but when he realizes that Crowley isn’t stood across the lawn, Aziraphale feels rather downhearted. He’s not sure why it hurts him so much that Crowley isn’t there, but instead of lingering on the thought, Aziraphale makes his way back to the cottage on the grounds of the estate. 

The sun was long set when Aziraphale began to truly relax. He freed himself from the restricting disguise and had a bath for a while, a glass of white wine beside him. He relaxed for almost an hour, with the bathwater staying surprisingly warm. Eventually, though, he knew he had to leave the bathtub, and that’s what he did. He clambered out and changed into some soft sleepwear, moving to relax in the large armchair in front of a roaring fire that wasn’t in the cottage before he moved in. It made the cottage significantly more homely. 

After an hour of reading a book, there was a knock at the door. Aziraphale immediately knows who it is, and it’s not the Dowlings, it’s too late for it to be them knocking. It’s Crowley. A minor miracle and the door unlocks for the demon. 

After a few seconds, the door swings open and Crowley wanders in, their disguise looks as though it is wearing them thin. Crowley falls onto the sofa, miracling their disguise away, with their long curls flowing over the sofa’s cushions.

“Are you okay, dear?” Aziraphale asked, looking to the demon over the rim of his reading glasses. 

“Shattered, angel” Crowley groaned, brushing their hair back.

“That kids gonna run me into the ground if I’m not careful” Crowley groaned.

“Go take a bath dear, I will give you a massage if you wish” Aziraphale offered.

“That sounds amazing angel” Crowley groaned, and after a moment, they rolled off of the sofa. Aziraphale watched as the demon trudged across the room, barely making it to the bathroom. 

Almost an hour passed before Crowley emerged from the bathroom. Aziraphale was beginning to get concerned when the demon hadn’t appeared. Aziraphale watched as Crowley wandered into the room, in some black sweatpants and a loose-fitting black t-shirt.

“Lay down my dear, I’ll be back in a moment,” Aziraphale said. Crowley nodded and laid on the sofa, while Aziraphale left the room for a moment, appearing in some slightly more suitable clothing than his pyjamas. He walked out of the bedroom to find Crowley laid on the sofa, barely awake. Aziraphale shifted to kneel behind the demon, a tube of massage oil in his hands. 

“How has Warlock’s learning been going?” Aziraphale asked while he began to knead the knots in Crowley’s shoulders.

“Amazing, _oh fuck,_ kid’s doin’ great” Crowley let out a pornographic moan when Aziraphale brushed over his wings, an area holding the largest amount of stress currently. Aziraphale shifted slightly, the demon’s moan shot right down to his crotch in a way the angel just couldn’t describe. He continued to knead at the demon’s knotted shoulders. 

After a while, Aziraphale noticed that Crowley’s hips were shifting against the sofa.

“Are you okay, Crowley?” Aziraphale asked, though he had a suspicion of the demon’s problem.

“Heh, y-yeah, fine” He chuckled, trying to hide the stutter and exasperation in his voice.

“Is there anything I can do to help you, dear?” Aziraphale asks, kneading at the spot that made the demon moan so sexual only a while back.

“W-wings” Crowley stuttered. Aziraphale’s eyes widened slightly for a moment, but then he agreed. 

Crowley removed their t-shirt and after a moment, a loud crack and a set of jet-black wings filled the room. Aziraphale’s eyes widened, he sat back awestruck at the demon’s wings.

“Anything specific?” Aziraphale asked while beginning to stroke his fingers through the lower feathers. A deep moan rumbled from the demon, though Aziraphale almost missed it. He was too side-tracked by the mess of feathers in Crowley’s wings.

“Crowley, dear, when was the last time you had your wings groomed?” Aziraphale asked, watching as a clump of feathers fell from Crowley’s wings. 

“Uh…a long time ago” Crowley admitted, shifting on the sofa.

“I can tell, Crowley, they are in a state” Aziraphale chastised.

“‘m sorry angel, I was busy” Crowley admitted. The wing laying limp against the floor twitched slightly as Aziraphale continued to massage the other wing.

“You really must look after your wings Crowley, you only get one set and I imagine yours were already damaged in your fall” Aziraphale continued to chastise the demon, while Crowley attempted to keep awake. The angel’s hands were lulling the demon into a peaceful sleep, though Crowley knew they had to keep awake for the angel’s sake.

“Angel, your hands feel amazing” Crowley moaned, their voice thick with sleep.

“Oh my, thank you dear” Aziraphale responded. Aziraphale felt himself flush red as he continued to massage, up to where the wing attached to the demon’s shoulder blade.

Crowley moaned and shifted slightly, the ache in their shoulder finally beginning to subside, though the other shoulder is still as sore as earlier.

“Are you ready for the other one to be massaged?” Aziraphale asked, shifting to sit back. He felt the demon’s ass rubbing against him just the right way that Aziraphale couldn’t hide the moan. Crowley smirked to themself, before continuing to grind his hips back against Aziraphale, the bulge in the angel’s beige trousers was unmistakable.

“Angel” Crowley moaned lowly. Aziraphale’s hips jerked against Crowley’s ass, his fingers moving to the other wing. Crowley let out a low moan, his hips rolling against a cushion on the sofa.

“Crowley, please” Aziraphale whimpered. Crowley couldn’t hide their smirk at the way the angel was grinding against the demon’s ass, repeatedly. 

Aziraphale moaned particularly loudly, falling into Crowley, a dampness seeping through the angel’s boxer shorts. Crowley came shortly after, a defeated groan as they limp on the sofa.

“Get some sleep dear” Aziraphale murmured, stroking his fingers through Crowley’s hair. The demon nodded, though he was already falling asleep anyway. The other wing would get massaged later when Crowley is awake again. For now, they’re going to sleep.


End file.
